Naruto in Wonderland!
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto, bored with his brother Deidara’s constant chatter about his boyfriend, happens to see the strangest of sights; a rabbit in a waistcoat running and crying about how late he was! Naruto in Wonderland; Yaoi! Crack! Comedy! EveryonexNaru


Summary- Naruto, bored with his brother Deidara's constant chatter about his boyfriend, happens to see the strangest of sights; a rabbit in a waistcoat running and crying about how late he was! Naruto in Wonderland; Yaoi! Crack! Comedy!

* * *

May: -cackles evilly- all right! Should Naruto wear a dress like Alice?!

-entire Naruto cast-except a bound and gagged blonde demon container- raises hands-

Naruto cast(minus Naruto): YES!!!

May: It's decided than!

Naruto: MMM!!!!(NOO!!)

* * *

"And his hair has that just-woke-up-look, yeah! I mean, does he even brush it? It's sooo…hot, un!" Deidara, a long blonde-haired boy with dark blue eyes, dressed in a long, flowy, black, skirt and a white blouse with brown clogs, looked at his younger brother Naruto, next to him. Naruto had shorter, spikier hair and a lighter shade of blue eyes, he was dressed in a blue plaid school girl skirt and a black blouse with a blue ribbon, and matching knee-high socks and black DC's. He a dreamy look in his eyes as his gazed up through the leaves of the tree they were sitting under, a slender hand stroking the fur of their red fox; Kyuubi.

"…Naru? Are you listening?" Deidara asked the younger blonde, poking him in the arm "Yoo-hoo…Naruto?" Naruto blinked a few times, snapping out his daze, turning his gaze to Deidara.

"Huh? What did you say, Dei-nii-san?" he answered, laughing gently, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Deidara sighed "I was telling you about Sasori-danna…" he replied, a little annoyed.

"…Nii-san…he's you're _art teacher_." Naruto stated bluntly, standing up to brush the dirt off his skirt.

"True love conquers all!" Deidara cried, pumping a fist into the air, rising as well. "I guess Mother should be calling us for tea soon correct? I want to go inside now, it's quite hot." He started heading towards their house at the end of their huge yard, full of green grass.

Naruto started off as well, until he remembered Kyuubi. "Ah! Kyuubi? Kyuubi! Where are you!" he called out to the fox circling the tree. He gasped when saw a red blur dart into the woods at the edge of their land. "Kyuubi! Bad boy!" he chided, running after the fox, not hearing Deidara call out to him.

* * *

Naruto pushed through the brush with some difficulty, calling out Kyuubi's name-along with a few other things.

"Dammit! Kyuubi! I know you can hear me! Come here this _instant_, you _blasted _fox!" he shouted, entering a small clearing, where a peculiar sight met his eyes.

Kyuubi was growling hackles raised, at a small man a little above Kyuubi's height, dressed in a red coat, yellow waistcoat and blue pants. His hair was brown and pulled back into a pony-tail, a scar running across his nose. But the weirdest thing besides his height and attire were the two white rabbit ears on his head, they currently were limp as the rabbit-man thing stared at Kyuubi in oblivious fear. His hands weren't hands at all, but two white, furry paws that ended at the elbow, with pink pads. He clutched a huge (for the rabbit) pocket watch in one hand, a small black umbrella in the other.

"Oh dear, oh dear…" Iruka moaned, not noticing Naruto enter the clearing, his eyes fixed on Kyuubi "To die at the hands of a monster fox like my parents…" he twitched when Kyuubi couched, the red butt waving in the air playfully, tail wagging as he prepared to pounce. "Oh no, oh no…" he pressed firmly against the large tree root, the fox managed to force him against.

"Kyuubi! What are you doing to that poor rabbit!" Naruto crying, running over and picking up the startled fox. He flicked Kyuubi on the nose "Bad Kyuubi." He chided, turning to face the rabbit. "I'm sorry!" he bowed.

Iruka blinked, noticing a chance when the saw one. He quickly scrambled over the branch, and darting deeper still into the forest.

Naruto blinked in surprise "Ah! Wait! Could I have some directions?!" he cried out, running after the bunny, dropping Kyuubi, who immediately chased after Iruka as well.

Naruto scrambled through the brush, looking around wildly. "Mr. Bunny! Err… wait! I mean Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit! Please, I need to get home!AH!" he cried out in shock as suddenly the ground gave out under him, where a small rabbit hole was covered with brush, he slid through easily, clawing at the dirt to stay above ground. "Kyuubi!" he called out stretching his hand to the rapidly shrinking rabbit hole that Kyuubi ran around, mewing loudly for his master to come back. 

He quickly turned his gaze to underneath him, fearing a brutal connection with the ground. He paled even more when he didn't see any ground coming up, just a long tunnel, covered with various pieces of furniture somehow falling slower (if they were even falling) than him.

He eeped when he realized than his skirt was flying up, revealing his underwear- that the cruel author of this story- decorated with white lace and 'Spank Me!' written in pink across his butt.

He blinked in surprise as a gigantic yellow canary with blue eyes, carrying a large flower basket flew down past him. He quickly climbed in, praying the monstrous bird didn't peck him to pieces. But the bird didn't seem to mind, or notice for that matter, as she chirped to herself happily, giggling.

He curled up in the basket, his eyes closing slowly from the steady beat of the canary's wings.

* * *

May: Ah…I've wanted to do this for a while, I've seen a doujinshi similar to Naruto in Wonderland, however it was called Naruto in Sasuland (SasuNaru, really funny, at that gave me this idea! Don't rush her genius!)Thank you Aqua-Bluebell! 


End file.
